Tamers Legend
by Mariliya
Summary: Have you ever wondered what might have happened if there were more tamers besides Takato, Henry, and Rika? What if there were a whole new breed of tamers, sent to help the original on their quest to defeat the devas and save the world? Ch 14 & 15 uploaded
1. Henry's Cousin

Part 1  
  
Henry's Cousin  
  
  
  
Henry rubbed his eyes. It was barely 7:30 in the morning and he had just been waken up by Takato's cheerful phone call a few seconds ago. It's too early in the morning to even think.. none the less go on patrol around the city… he thought sleepily.  
  
Henry headed towards his room to go back to sleep after telling Takato he already had plans, but his mom stopped him on the way. "Henry, don't forget, you're cousin's coming to visit today."  
  
Henry nodded. "I know." His "plans" involved having lunch with her. They had been like best friends when they were little and Henry thought of her as a sister… He was really looking forward too seeing her again after almost a year apart…  
  
***  
  
Guillmon fired his 'snot blaster' and hit Kenta right on his back. Kenta yelled, "I'm hit!" and fake-collapsed onto the ground. Takato laughed with the others as Kenta sat up.  
  
***  
  
Rika was in the subway with her grandma. She smiled slightly as she thought about the play that seemed to tell the story of her and Renamon.  
  
Suddenly, a bio-cloud appeared in the tunnel and everyone started running out. "Get outta here!" Rika yelled to her grandma and pushed her.  
  
"Okay, okay." As an attendant led her out, Rika stayed behind. Renamon appeared next to her.  
  
"Now that everyone's gone, let's get to work," Rika said to her.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Henry was at home, waiting for his cousin to arrive. He was waiting in the lobby and couldn't wait to see her again. Suddenly, he heard a car pull up outside. He rushed to the glass doors and looked out.  
  
A girl about Rika's height with long, light auburn hair, wearing a white tanktop and tight blackish-blue pants with dark black sunglasses stepped out from a car.  
  
Henry squinted, not sure if it was her… and then the girl took off her glasses to reveal pale, baby-lavender, almost pink eyes. Henry grinned and ran outside. "Kailee!" he yelled. The girl looked his way, and her lips formed an adorable smile.  
  
"Henry!" she said in a musical voice. She headed towards him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. 


	2. A Curious Meeting

Part 2  
  
A Curious Meeting  
  
  
  
Takato was still playing with Guillmon and his friends. He glanced at his D- Power and saw that it was already 2. Then he heard a voice calling his name from not-too-far-away. "Takato!"  
  
Takato turned to the source and saw Henry standing there with a girl with long light auburn hair he had never met before but looked strangely familiar… Everyone quieted down as Henry and the girl got closer.  
  
Takato couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the girl looked so familiar. "Hey Henry," Takato said when they got there. "Who's this?"  
  
Henry opened his mouth to reply when the girl stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hey Takato. I'm Kailee." Takato's curiosity grew as he reached out to take her hand. Even her name sounded familiar. Just as he grasped her hand, Kazu roughly bumped him out of the way and grabbed it himself.  
  
"HIKAILEE!I'mKazu.Nicetomeetyou!!I'mareallyBIGFAN!!!!CanIhaveyour autograph??!" He said all of this very fast while shaking her hand.  
  
Everyone crowded around them, exclaiming "Can I have your autograph?!!" Guillmon stood to the side, forgotten for the moment.  
  
Takato sweat-dropped and gave Henry a LOOK. "Can I have your autograph?" he echoed.  
  
Kenta turned away from Kailee and shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY TAKATO? TELL ME YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS! THIS IS KAILEE NAKAMURA, THE TEENAGE SINGER! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS??!!"  
  
Takato's eyes widened. "This is Kailee NAKAMURA?!" No wonder she looked so familiar! I must've watched her a million times on T.V! he thought.  
  
Kazu stared at Kailee with giant eyes. He misread the amused expression on her face. "So can I have your autograph?"  
  
Kailee smiled and opened her mouth to reply, then she noticed Guillmon. Guillmon stepped towards her and waved. "Hi Kailee! I'm Guillmon!" Kailee froze, and everyone else froze too, unsure of what her reaction would be.  
  
After a second that seemed like minutes to Takato, Henry, and their friends, Kailee surprised all of them by squealing in delight and giving Guillmon a big hug. "What a CUTIE!" Everyone sighed in relief. Takato sweat- dropped. Kailee was reacting the same way Jeri had when she met Guillmon… 


	3. Terriermon and His Twin

Part 3  
  
Terriermon and His Twin  
  
  
  
Santiramon grabbed Kyubimon with his tail. He threw her down brutally on the ground and picked her up again. "KYUBIMON! NO!!!" Rika whipped out a modify card. "DIGI-MODIFY! ---- HYPERSPEED ACTIVATE!"  
  
"DRAGON WHEEL!" Kyubimon's attack hit Santiramon. He just chuckled.  
  
Rika gasped. "It didn't even faze him! We're gonna need more help than I thought! she thought. Rika quickly dialed Henry's house on her cell. It rang once… twice… three times… "Come on! Pick up!"  
  
"Herro?"  
  
"Lemme talk to Henry!" Rika said, dodging Santiramon's tail as he whipped it towards Kyubimon next to her.  
  
"Henwy's not hea! Bye-bye!" Whoever it was hung up.  
  
"ARRGHH!!" She hung up and dialed Takato's house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Can I talk to Takato?!"  
  
"Takato's not here, can I take a message?"  
  
"Sorry! Gotta go!" Rika hung up. "Where are they??"  
  
***  
  
Henry was bewildered at Kailee's reaction. He had thought that she would freak… "Uh, Kailee?" Kailee didn't hear him. "KAILEE!" her head snapped up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um… Why aren't you… how do I say this… FREAKED OUT by a red, talking dinosaur??!!"  
  
Kailee looked confused for a moment, then grinned. She turned to Takato. "He's a digimon, RIGHT?"  
  
Takato half-shouted, "How'd you know that?"  
  
Kailee laughed. "If you have a digimon, then you must be a tamer. I'm surprised I haven't heard of you before… Oh yeah, I forgot to mention… I'm a digimon tamer too."  
  
Everyone was speechless. Finally, Henry spoke up. "What..? You're a tamer?"  
  
Kailee nodded. "I wanted to tell you in person. That's one of the reasons I came here.." She held out a baby purple D-Power.  
  
Henry replied, "I can't believe this.."  
  
Kazu yelled, "Then who's your digimon?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should.."  
  
"AWWW COME ON!!!" Kazu and Kenta whined in unison.  
  
Kailee shrugged. "If you insist.." And she unzipped her bag. As soon as she opened it, a small head popped out.  
  
"Whew! Finally! Fresh air!" It said.  
  
Everyone gasped. It looked almost exactly like Terriermon!  
  
Takato took out his D-Power. "Lopmon. Must be related to Terriermon… He's a data type. His attacks are Blazing Ice and Petit Twister."  
  
Henry was speechless again. [i]Lopmon… Terriermon…[/i]  
  
"Kailee, can I talk to you?" Henry said quietly.  
  
Kailee had been plying with Lopmon and Guillmon. She turned to him. "Now? Just wai-" She didn't have a chance to finish because Henry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now!" He pulled her away from the others.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Kailee replied. 


	4. Leading to a Battle

Part 4  
  
Leading to A Battle  
  
  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! ---- ENERGY ACTIVATE!"  
  
"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" The attack hit Santiramon and he just brushed it off, still laughing.  
  
Rika bit down on her lip. A small speck of blood showed, but she made no notice of it. "When Takato and Henry get here I'm going to KILL THEM!"  
  
***  
  
"When did you get your digivice??!!" Henry demanded.  
  
Kailee blinked. "I think maybe about 6 months ago?"  
  
Henry gaped. "You've been a tamer longer than I have!"  
  
Kailee shrugged. "Yeah, if you say so.."  
  
"I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me?" Henry said, a bit hurt and a bit irritated.  
  
"I didn't think you would believe me! I mean come on, a real digimon?" Kailee said defensively.  
  
Henry threw up his arms in exasperation. "Why would I not believe you? You're my cousi-" He didn't get a chance to finish because just then, Kailee's digivice beeped.  
  
"A digimon!" Kailee said excitedly. Henry grabbed his digivice too. That's funny, his wasn't-  
  
"Gotta go Henry!" Kailee rushed off.  
  
"Kailee! Wait!" Henry called after her.  
  
"No time Henry!" she called back. She ran towards the others and grabbed Lopmon away from them.  
  
"Hey!" Guillmon and Terriermon yelled.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'll see you later!"  
  
Takato looked after her with a confused expression. When Henry arrived, he asked, "What's her hurry?"  
  
"Takato, it's a digimon! Her digivice detected a digimon! We gotta go help her!" Henry said breathlessly.  
  
"WHAAT??"  
  
Kazu and Kenta's eyes lit up. "A real digimon fight? This I gotta see!" Kazu said.  
  
"Yeah Takato. Can we go with you? Please?" Jeri said. Everyone looked at Takato with big, hopeful eyes.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Takato replied sharply. "This isn't a game! It's dangerous and you can get killed!"  
  
Henry looked anxious to go after Kailee. "That's right."  
  
Takato shouted, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" And ran off.  
  
Henry turned to the others before following. "Don't follow us, okay?!" They agreed sheepishly. 


	5. Confusion

Part 5  
  
Confusion  
  
  
  
Kailee dialed a number on her cell hastily while she kept up her speedy running. She pressed it to her ear and after the first two rings, a boy's sleepy-sounding voice answered on the other side. "Hello..?"  
  
"Hiwatori! It's me," she panted.  
  
"Kailee? What's up?" the boy's voice still sounded a bit drowsy, as if he had just woken up.  
  
"I detected another signal. It's pretty big this time, so I'll probably need your help."  
  
Instantly, the voice on the other side sharpened. "What's your location?"  
  
"I'm heading towards the Shijuku Subway."  
  
"I'll be right there." Kailee hung up and sped up as she spotted the entrance to the undergound subway station a block away.  
  
  
  
**A few mintues later..  
  
  
  
A boy about average height with dark blue-gray eyes and chocolate brown hair, decked in dark blue pants and a baggy gray t-shirt complete with a pair of grayish-blue sunglasses stepped out of an apartment and mounted his bike and headed towards the Shijuku Subway station, obviously in a hurry.  
  
***  
  
"All right Lopmon, are you ready?" Kailee said with a grin.  
  
Lopmon winked and said, "I'm always ready Kailee!"  
  
"Then let's do this!" They ran down the steps leading to the subway. As soon as Kailee stepped down from the last step, she spotted a huge white, serpent digimon attacking a fox-like yellow digimon. And just a few steps away was a girl holding a blue digivice, yelling at the fox digimon to get up.  
  
Kailee frowned. Another tamer? She hadn't expected to meet more tamers today. Oh well, life's full of surprises. What you decide to do with them determines who you are. And that girl is waay too close to the fight area for comfort. She could get seriously hurt! She thought. She ran towards the girl, opening her mouth to shout a warning when the snake digimon opened it's mouth and released its attack at the other digimon. And the girl was right in the line of fire. 


	6. Two Strangers, Not So Unfamiliar

Part 6  
  
Two Strangers, Not So Unfamiliar  
  
  
  
Rika yelled and shut her eyes as Santiramon's attack came straight towards her. Suddenly, she heard a voice yell "watch out!" and felt someone roughly pushing her out of the way.  
  
"Oof!" Rika grunted as she fell face down on the ground, away from danger for the moment. As she started to get up, she felt someone next to her doing the same thing. She sat up and shook her head, a little dizzy from the impact. When she opened her eyes, she came face to face with a frowning pair of pale, almost pink, lavender eyes.  
  
A girl she had never seen before in her life, but yet looked strangely familiar was rubbing her forehead, where she had apparently hit the ground. Then, the girl noticed Rika staring at her and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks for saving me I guess.. but, who are you?" Rika replied uncertainly.  
  
The girl rubbed her forehead once more, then said, "My name's Kailee, but that's not important for the moment. We need to get to safety." And with that, she jumped up, grabbed Rika's arm, and pulled her behind a pillar.  
  
Rika felt really strange. Who is this strange girl  
  
The girl called Kailee pulled out a baby purple digivice and pressed some buttons on it. And why does she have a digivice? And a digimon! Rika thought as she noticed Lopmon. She studied the girl carefully. She had very long, straight golden brown hair that slightly curled at the ends complete with a pair of dark black sunglasses perched perfectly on top. She had eyes that were similar to Rika's but a few shades lighter and paler. She looks kind of familiar… But where have I seen her before??  
  
***  
  
Henry and Takato had been looking for Kailee for a while when their digivices had finally picked up a very, weak, almost unnoticeable signal a few minutes ago at the Shijuku Subway Station.  
  
Both Henry and Takato were a little preoccupied with the fact that Kailee's digivice had detected a bio-emergence earlier than their's did, so they didn't notice a bike coming towards him at full speed.  
  
"Whoaaa!!" Henry, Takato, and the driver of the bike yelled as they crashed into each other. Fortunately, the biker had swerved his bike to the side as not to flatten Henry and Takato. Unfortunately, he flew off his bike and landed on top of them.  
  
Sounds of 'ouch', 'oof', and 'get off Takato!' were heard. When the three untangled themselves, Henry and Takato faced the boy who had almost made pancakes out of them. He had slightly messy chocolate brown hair and dark, blue-gray eyes. He also had a black digivice clipped to his belt.  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry about that, but I'm in a really big hurry, so I'm sorry if I don't take the time for a proper apology," and he ran down the steps leading to the subway, leaving his damaged bike behind without a second thought.  
  
Takato and Henry gave each other a brief look of belwilderment and did the same. 


	7. Questions Unanswered

Part 7  
  
Questions Unanswered  
  
  
  
Takato, Henry, and the strange boy ran into the subway and the first thing they noticed was the big white snake attacking Kyubimon. "Kuybimon!" Henry and Takato shouted. Takato got out his digivice. "Come on… Yes! That giant snake is Santiramon, ULTIMATE level! Oh no!"  
  
The other boy gave them a strange look, and then scanned the subway, as if looking for something or someone. Suddenly, two figures ran out from behind a pillar just before Santiramon's tail sent it crashing in pieces clear across the subway. Henry groaned, "Kailee!"  
  
One of the figures turned to them. "Henry! What are you-" she then noticed the other boy unfamiliar to Takato and Henry. "Hiwatori!" She ran towards them, with Rika close behind.  
  
"Uh, oh.." Takato said as he saw Rika and Kailee coming towards them. And Rika didn't look too happy.  
  
"GOGGLE HEAD!" Rika yelled. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how long I've been here fighting this snake all by myself?!" Takato stepped back with his hands raised, unsure what to say. Thankfully, Rika turned to Henry and said, "And you! Where have YOU been??"  
  
Henry sweat-dropped and said, "We've just been a little preoccupied, that's all."  
  
Takato, Henry, Kailee, and the boy Kailee had called Hiwatori could have sworn they saw steam coming out of Rika's ears. But before she could explode, Kailee stepped in. "Uh, Rika, right? Sorry to interrupt, but we're not exactly out of danger yet."  
  
"She's right," the other boy called Hiwatori said. "We better get to safety. Or at least attack or something instead of just standing around." As soon as he finished his sentence, they saw Kyubimon unleash another attack.  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno!" But Santiramon just brushed her out of the way with his enormous tail.  
  
Rika gasped. "Kyubimon!"  
  
Guilmon growled, "That's it. Takato?"  
  
Takato nodded. "Let's do it!"  
  
Terriermon jumped down from Henry's shoulders. "We're not gonna let those two have all the fun, are we Henry?!"  
  
Henry nodded. "All right then, let's go for it!" Takato and Henry nodded at each other and whipped out a card. "DIGI MODIFY! --- DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
***  
  
Kazu and Kenta sighed deeply. Jeri glanced at them and said, "What's wrong you guys?"  
  
Kazu sighed again. "Isnt it obvious? We're missing out on a real digimon battle!"  
  
Yeah, what I would give just to be there!" Kenta said. Everyone murmured their agreement sullenly.  
  
Kazu jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go for it!"  
  
"Yeaaah!" Everyone jumped up.  
  
"WAIIITTTT!!" They stopped in their tracks and looked back at Jeri, who had screamed.  
  
Jeri put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Do you even know where they went?"  
  
Kazu and Kenta collapsed groaned in frustration.  
  
***  
  
As Guilmon and Gargomon attacked Santiramon with the help of their tamers, Rika kneeled next to Kyubimon, who was hurt pretty badly. Lopmon jumped down from Kailee's shoulders and tried to join the fight, but Kailee stopped him. Lopmon looked up at her with a exasperated look, but Kailee shook her head. "I think Henry and Takato can handle this one. We might not even be needed this time." She glanced at Hiwatori, and he nodded agreement.  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
Rika heard the conversation in the back of her head, but was too worried about Kyubimon to pay much attention to it. Her mind was full of questions. Like, who were these two kids? The girl was obviously a tamer since she carried a digivice and Lopmon. Though her name familiar.. But who was the boy? It seems as though they knew each other well.. And how did Takato and Henry know Kailee? It seems as though they only questioned the boy's presence, and not the girl's. What in the digital world was going on? 


	8. Kailee Nakamura and Hiwatori Yoshimoto

Part 8  
  
Kailee Nakamura and Hiwatori Yoshimoto  
  
  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! --- POWER ACTIVATE!"  
  
"Pyro Blast!" laughed as Guilmon's attack hit Santiramon full force. He fell to the ground and started to disappear.  
  
"Bulls eye baby!" Takato pumped his fist in the air. Then, a creepy laugh filled the subway. Everyone turned to Santiramon, who was laughing as his data disintegrated.  
  
"He's laughing!" Rika said in surprise.  
  
"Hahaha.. You pathetic humans. My fate is unimportant. My brothers will avenge me. The devas will rule all humans!" And with that, he disappeared into nothingness.  
  
**A few minutes later..  
  
"Hi. I'm Hiwatori Yoshimoto. I'm a friend of Kailee's." He extended his hand to Takato.  
  
Takato accepted it eagerly and said, "Hi there. I'm Takato. This is Henry and Rika. I take it that you know Kailee?"  
  
Kailee grinned. "Of course. We've been friends for a pretty long time."  
  
Henry was still feeling a little confused at the fact that there were two more tamers in the world. But why didn't they join in on the fight? It was obvious we could have used a little help.. he thought.  
  
Kailee turned her striking lavender eyes on him. "Henry, shouldn't we be getting back soon? We told your mom we'd be back by 3:00 remember?"  
  
Henry glanced at his digivice. "4:30!" He started to run out of the subway, yelling, "Sorry guys, we'll see you later!"  
  
Kailee gave them all a wave and a 'see you later' and ran after him.  
  
Rika gave Takato a questioning look. Takato said, "Oh yeah, Kailee's Henry's cousin. I guess he forgot to tell you."  
  
Hiwatori gave them a small smile. "Well, I better get going too. Hope to see you guys again." and he swiftly left them.  
  
As Rika and Takato walked back to the park, Rika frowned and said, "I didn't know that there were more tamers besides us. That Kailee looks familiar though."  
  
Takato grinned. "Aside from being Henry's cousin, she's also a national superstar, but you knew that right?  
  
Rika bristled at his teasing and replied, "She's a singer?"  
  
Takato nodded. "According to Henry, she's been a tamer longer than you and I have. She lives in America most of the time, but she occasionally comes to Japan, mostly to see Henry I guess. But I don't know anything about Hiwatori."  
  
Rika thought hard. Then why hadn't Kailee and Hiwatori joined in on the fight? Kailee had Lopmon, but she had stopped him from fighting Santiramon. And how come Hiwatori didn't have a digimon? Maybe he didn't bring him? And what did Kailee mean when she said to Hiwatori, 'we might not even be needed this time' ??  
  
"Takato! Rika!" Rika snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey guys!" Takato waved as he saw Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri running 


	9. Unidentified

Part 9  
  
Unidentified  
  
  
  
A girl with strawberry blond hair pulled up in a messy bun and bright blue eyes sat at a computer desk in her room. She wore black flared jeans, a baby-tee with the words "kitten" written on it, white sneakers and a white wrist band.  
  
Anyone could tell that the girl was immensely bored. In front of her lay a blank page of a thick notebook. This is the worst time to have writer's block, the girl thought. She brought her pencil to the paper and paused. Then, she started writing. Lily's Story Chapter 1.. no that's too boring.. The Story of My Life.. no that's corny.. My Life, On Paper.. Uh, can you say stupid? She pressed hard on the pencil with frustration and the tip broke. She started at it for a minute, then screamed, "ARRGHHH!"  
  
She decided to take a break. She opened a drawer in her desk and took a stack of digimon battle cards out. She also took out a navy colored digivice. "Time to practice some new strategies.."  
  
***  
  
"WOW! Now I can tell all my friends I know FIVE REAL digimon tamers!" Kazu shouted.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Uh, hello? Did you hear anything we just told you? We're not sure if that Hiwatori guy is a digimon tamer!"  
  
Kenta said, "But Kailee is, right? I mean, how cool is that? Not only is she a popstar, she's a digimon tamer too! And we know her personally!"  
  
"Kailee probably doesn't even remember your names," Rika replied frostily.  
  
Kazu and Kenta started going crazy, of disappointment or excitement, Takato didn't know, but he did know that he needed to talk to Henry very, very soon. "Rika, don't you think we should go have a talk with Henry about everything that's happened?"  
  
"Duh, gogglehead."  
  
"Then why don't we just go over right now? Kailee will probably be there too.."  
  
"I think that's the first smart thought you've had all day."  
  
Takato sighed. Looks like Rika's still mad, he thought.  
  
***  
  
Kailee sweat-dropped as Susie grabbed Lopmon's ears and tied them together. "Uh- Suzie, I don't think that's a good idea.."  
  
Suzie ignored her and said, "Yaay now I have Lopmon and Terriermon to play with!" And she grabbed Terriermon and Lopmon and hugged them tightly. Both digimon tried to stay stiff and stuffed animal-like, but it was hard when the air was being squeezed out of them.  
  
Kailee turned to Henry. "Is she always like this? I remember her being a little more.. uh, quiet."  
  
Henry shrugged. "It has been a long time since you'ver seen her. So mind telling me the whole story?"  
  
Kailee shrugged. "Well, there's nothing more to tell you.. I mean, you already know that I'm a digimon tamer, and my partner is Lopmon.. and that guy you met today, Hiwatori is a digimon tamer too."  
  
"Then-"  
  
Ding-dong! Both of them turned to the door. Someone was outside ringing the bell. 


	10. Keeping Secrets

Part 10  
  
Keeping Secrets  
  
  
  
"Takato! Rika! What are you doing here?" Henry said in surprise.  
  
"Well, I guess you could we need to have a talk," Takato said with a big smile.  
  
Rika shoved Takato out of the way and said, "Let's just get to the point. Is Kailee still here?"  
  
"I'm here," Kailee said, coming to the door with Lopmon in her arms, safely away from Suzie.  
  
"Good. Can we come in?" Takato said politely.  
  
"Oh sorry about that. Sure. Come on in," Henry said.  
  
**A few minutes later..  
  
"So we came here because.." Takato said nervously. He still felt a little uncomfortable around Kailee, her being a celebrity and all.  
  
Kailee gave him a smile. "You came here because you want to know more about me and Hiwatori, right?"  
  
Takato blinked. "Right!"  
  
Kailee grinned. "Well, like I said before, we're digimon tamers.. but mine and Hiwatori's digivice is a little bit different from the three of yours," she held out her baby purple digivice. As they studied it, they noticed that the screen was split into two screens, and there were a lot more complicating looking buttons all around it.  
  
Henry took it and studied it carefully. It was a lot different from the digivices he and his friends had. Why??  
  
"Kailee-" he started as he stared at her digivice.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied absentmindedly.  
  
"Why-"  
  
Kailee laughed. Henry looked up and spotted her joking around with Rika and Takato. Is Rika laughing? He thought to himself. Rika was actually smiling at something Kailee had said. Or am I hallucinating.. Henry smiled. That was Kailee all right, so easygoing and enthusiastic that everyone who met her liked her instantly.  
  
"I guess you probably want to meet Hiwatori again right?" Kailee said to the three tamers.  
  
They nodded. "Is it possible for him to come over here right now?"  
  
Kailee got out her white and baby blue cell phone. "I'll try."  
  
Henry and Rika looked gave each other a look as Kailee dialed Hiwatori's number. Rika remembered what Kailee and Hiwatori had said during the battle with Santiramon. That perhaps they didn't need them this time. Or something like that. Had someone sent them to help?  
  
"Hi Hiwatori."  
  
Rika snapped out of her thoughts. As Kailee chatted with Hiwatori, Rika, Takato, and Henry talked quietly among themselves.  
  
"It was weird all right. Kailee and Hiwatori acted as if they had come to help but found out that we didn't need it. It was as if they had been sent by someone to help us out. Someone who knew we were gonna be in trouble," Rika said quietly, frowning.  
  
Henry thought hard. "Rememebr when Santiramon disappeared, he said to us, 'the DEVAS will rule all humans?' I remember hearing the word devas somewhere, but I can't really.."  
  
"Sorry guys, but Hiwatori's a little busy trying to stop-" Kailee suddenly stopped. "He's busy."  
  
Takato, Henry and Rika gave each other looks again. Why had she changed what she was going to say? 


	11. Andi Sukri and Digimon

Part 11  
  
Andi Sukri and Digimon  
  
  
  
A girl wearing blue jeans, a light blue shirt with a blue vest over it stood alone in the city park, with her eyes closed. Her hazel hair with thin black highlights blew in the harsh wind and wrapped halfway around her face. She took no notice of it and brought her black leather gloved hands out from her pockets. In her right hand was an aqua digivice. In her left hand was a blue cell phone.  
  
Suddenly, a loud growl rang through the almost deserted park. Several trees were crushed beneath several sharp looking, giant claws, which were attached to a massive digimon with gleaming red eyes and razor-sharp teeth.  
  
The girl smiled and opened her eyes. Her light blue eyes were full of intimidating laughter.  
  
"Renamon." A yellow, fox-like digimon appeared in front of the girl out of nowhere.  
  
"Let's teach this brainless digimon a lesson he'll never forget!"  
  
***  
  
Hiwatori ran as fast as he could through the city park. In the trees next to him, a fast shadow ran with him, jumping from tree to tree. His digivice pointed to the middle of the giant park, where the fountain and memorial statues were located. He grabbed his black cell phone and hurriedly dialed a number. He hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
One.. two… three… four rings… and then a harsh "What?!" was heard from the other side.  
  
"Andi! I'm coming towards you right now, so don't do anything stupi-"  
  
"Shut up! I told you, I don't need someone like you to tell me what to do! So lay off!"  
  
A sudden staticky sound was heard, as if the cell phone on the other line has been thrown onto the ground.  
  
Hiwatori groaned and stopped running. The last time he had tried to stop Andi, he had ended up going up against her himself. And since he couldn't bear to hurt her digimon, she had ended up creaming his digimon and him. He almost winced as he remembered the stinging slap she had given him right across his left cheek.  
  
He wondered briefly is he was doing the right thing by trying to stop her this time, when he heard a piercing roar ringing through the whole park. His eyes narrowed. From the sound of things, the digimon that had just roared wasn't a small one. Andi would definitely need help. Whether she wanted it or not.  
  
***  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! ---- WINGS ACTIVATE!"  
  
Andi Sukri smiled with contentment as Renamon easily avoided Devidramon's attack by flying out of the way. Her cell phone lay on the ground a few feet away from her, broken in many pieces, a result of her extremely short temper.  
  
She smiled again as Renamon aimed her attack at Devidramon's many eyes and hit home. Devidramon roared with anger and pain and Andi felt a satisfying feeling deep in her heart. She took pleasure only in hurting others and giving pain. She wished only to give the anguish she had felt in her life to others. Her hard life only made her dangerous, and she was wild, out of control, and mostly angry at the whole world. It was as if she had no compassion left to feel in her dark world of hers.  
  
Andi Sukri had had enough with the world and every living thing that lived in it. Anyone who messed with her never tried a second time if they valued their lives, for she did not care about humans or digimon. She only felt happy when she witnessed others feeling sorrow. She did not even care for her own life.  
  
***  
  
Back at Henry's house, Takato and Rika had already gone home when Kailee's digivice beeped. She glanced at it and saw that it detected a digimon. However, she also detected two human signals near it, one right near the digimon and the other coming fast towards them. Andi and Hiwatori! I better go help them.. wait what about Henry.. She glimpsed at Henry, who was looking for something in his room. I'm sorry Henry, but I know you'll understand. She quickly scribbled a note and left it next to the phone, grabbed Lopmon, and left as silently as possible.  
  
Henry came into the living room and found Kailee gone. He stood there for a moment in slight shock, then noticed the note beside the phone. He picked it up and recognized Kailee's familiar, neat handwriting on it.  
  
Henry, sorry about this but I need to go out for a while to meet someone. Be back in a few.  
  
-Kailee ^^-  
  
Henry groaned. Knowing Kailee, he had a feeling that she was going headfirst into big trouble. 


	12. Prankster Xander

Part 12  
  
Prankster Xander  
  
  
  
"Andi!"  
  
Andi's head whipped around and spotted a figure dressed in blue pants and gray t-shirt with a blue windbreaker thrown over it.  
  
Andi felt a surge of annoyance at the boy who was always trying to stop her from fighting.  
  
She growled in frustration and ignored him.  
  
"Andi!" Hiwatori ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Let's go ba-"  
  
Andi whipped around and aimed a punch at his face. He dodged quickly, but ended up losing his balance and falling onto the ground.  
  
"Why did you come here after I told you not to, Hiwatori?!" Andi said angrily. "I'm so fed up with you!"  
  
Hiwatori stood up and sighed. "I can't just leave you alone like this!"  
  
"WHY? Because I made one mistake and almost got killed last time? Are you saying I'm weak?"  
  
Hiwatori's eyes flashed. "The last time you fought a digimon you were careless and almost got yourself killed! If me and Kailee and Xander hadn't been there, you would be-"  
  
"That was just once! And so, I made a mistake! But that doesn't mean you have to follow me around protecting me from everything in the world!" Andi shot back.  
  
"I know why you were careless! You just wanted a reason to escape the world, am I right? And I know you're gonna do it again!"  
  
Andi froze. She took a step back and stared at him with pain-filled eyes. It lasted for only a second and she turned back to the battle, the hard, unmoving coldness back in her eyes.  
  
He was right. She did want an easy way out. And no one was going to stop her.  
  
***  
  
Kailee panted as she ran toward the park. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She sat on the fountain steps and brought out her digivice. She was very close. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes next to her. She froze. As she listened carefully, she heard another rustling, this time louder. She quickly stood up and walked slowly towards the bushes. The bushes rustled again. Lopmon jumped down from her shoulders and stood in front of her. Kailee bent her knees slightly, ready to drop kick whatever was in there.  
  
After a few seconds, nothing else was heard. Kailee frowned. Lopmon said, "it was probably a squirrel or something."  
  
"Right. Let's get going." They turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow darted out of the bushes and headed right for them.  
  
***  
  
"UHH!" the figure grunted as Kailee gave him a punch right in the nose. The figure tried to grab her, but Kailee jumped back and kicked his arm out of the way. He staggered back, and Kailee quickly spun around and kicked him right into the fountain.  
  
Lopmon grinned. "Looks like you didn't even need me Kailee  
  
Kailee grinned. Then she heard the figure sitting up in the water. Kailee's eyes narrowed as she stepped over to the fountain. The figure in the water was wearing dark sunglasses which were broken thanks to Kailee's fist and hanging down his nose, and his black hair dripped water onto them. He wore white knee length shorts, and a baggy blue soccer jersey. The glasses fell off and revealed light brown eyes that were all too familiar.  
  
Kailee groaned as she realized who it was. "Xander! I am so sorry!" she headed towards him, with her hand out, ready to pull him out.  
  
Xander gave her a half-amused half-irritated look before grabbing her hand. "Thanks a lot Ky."  
  
Kailee blushed. "Sorry about that. I thought you were attacking me. Hey! Wait a minute, you were attacking me!"  
  
Xander's hazel eyes were full of laughter. "Can't you take a joke?" He said teasingly. "I thought you were more tough than that, but I guess you are a typical girly girl – oh, wait, remembering the way you just drop kicked me into the fountain might prove that you're not a girl right – whoaaa!!"  
  
Kailee had let go of his hand and he fell back into the pool with a huge splash.  
  
Lopmon giggled as Kailee dusted off her hands with a satisfied smile.  
  
Xander came up, sputtering. He sat there silent for a moment, then started laughing. Kailee was the same as ever.  
  
***  
  
Henry groaned. He had just come to a three way street. Which way did Kailee go? Terriermon scratched his head. "I think she went this way, Henry."  
  
Henry sighed. "How can you be sure?"  
  
Terriermon shrugged.  
  
Henry sighed again.  
  
All of a sudden a huge explosion echoed through the park and birds came flying out of trees. Henry groaned. "That way!" 


	13. Andi and Hiwatori

Part 13  
  
Andi and Hiwatori  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Kailee said to Xander, who was in a white t-shirt, wringing the water out from his jersey.  
  
Xander frowned. "That can't be Andi and Hiwatori.. right?"  
  
Kailee looked worried. The last time Hiwatori had gone up against Andi, he had gotten seriously hurt both physically and emotionally. Her digimon had seriously pummeled his digimon. The only reason Andi had won was because Hiwatori never, and I mean never hurt girls. Not even a girl's digimon.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go check it out."  
  
Xander shrugged. He was supposed to be helping Hiwatori convince Andi to come back to the team, but so far, he was just getting in the way since Andi wanted nothing to do with him. Well, Andi wanted nothing to do with all three of them, but still, she listened to Hiwatori to some extent. It was probably because the two had such interesting history.  
  
***  
  
"Just leave me alone, Hiwatori!" Andi yelled fiercely. "I don't want anything to do with you, Kailee, Xander, or Arita! I have no business with any of you guys anymore so just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Hiwatori was about to yell out that he couldn't leave her alone even if he wanted to when Devidramon took off into the sky with Renamon hanging on his back. His huge wings created a violent wind that almost swept Hiwatori off his feet into the air.  
  
Andi shielded her face from the huge gust.  
  
Hiwatori gasped as he noticed a giant tree branch soaring towards Andi.  
  
"Andi! Watch out!" He sprinted towards her as fast as he could.  
  
Andi noticed the tree branch and screamed. There was no time to get out of the way. Suddenly, she felt someone push her roughly out of the way. "Ugh!" Shs groaned and tumbled to the ground.  
  
When the breath came back to her lungs, she sat up and spotted Hiwatori sitting on the ground near her. He was clutching his shoulder and the huge tree branch lay on the ground next to him.  
  
Andi felt the breath being knocked out of her again. "Hiwatori!" She rushed towards him and kneeled down next to him. She bit her lip as she saw his swollen arm.  
  
"Are you-" Andi said tentatively.  
  
Hiwatori winced and gave her a small grin. "I'm fine."  
  
Andi didn't know what to say. So naturally, she reacted with anger.  
  
"Why did you do such a stupid thing? I could take care of myself, you know!" She gave him a small slap on uninjured arm. She could feel stinging tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Hiwatori sighed. "Even if things aren't the way they used to be, I still care for you a lot, Andi. I can't believe you would ever think differently. If only you would come back to the team. Xander, Kailee and Arita miss you a lot. I miss you. The team hasn't been the same since you've left."  
  
Andi bit her lip again, and this time a small trickle of blood dripped from the tiny cut. She wanted to, more than anything, but it would be too painful.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiwatori, but I can't ever come back. It hurts too much. I'm not going to risk letting you guys down again." Andi stood up and turned away to leave.  
  
"Wait! Andi, just think about it. We really need you." Hiwatori said, his voice cracking slightly due to the increasing pain in his shoulder. Andi shut her eyes. She wished she could shut her ears too.  
  
Andi whipped out a modify card. She glanced at Renamon fighting Devidramon up in the sky and buildings. The only thing that would take her mind off would be to fight.  
  
***  
  
Kailee and Xander hurried towards the fight. As they neared it, they spotted Renamon and a Devidramon fighting up in the buildings.  
  
"Oh great!" Xander groaned. "Where's Hiwatori?"  
  
Kailee groaned too as they neared a giant statue. "He's probably there already! We better hurry- Agh!"  
  
Someone had popped out from the other side of the fountain. Kailee stopped running, too late, and crashed into the person. "Henry! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Henry looked surprised to see her. "Looking for you! Although I didn't think I would actually find you!"  
  
Xander looked curiously at Henry and Terriermon. Must be another tamer, ht thoguht.  
  
Henry looked angry. "Why did you just run off like that Kailee?!"  
  
Kailee laughed nervously. "Well, it was an emergency.."  
  
Henry sighed, exasperated. "You could have at least told me where you were going."  
  
Kailee looked at him sheepishly. "Well, I didn't think it would be that important to you-"  
  
Henry felt himself getting madder. "What's going on, Kailee?! You're hiding something from me, I know it. I want you to tell me everything. What you're business here with me, Takato and Rika is, what Hiwatori has to do with all of this, and why you ran off without telling me where you're going!"  
  
Kailee felt guilty. She was hiding something from him, but it was going to be hard to explain it to him. 


	14. Too Many Distractions

Part 14  
  
Too Many Distractions  
  
  
  
"I'm waiting." Henry said impatiently. He wanted to get to the bottom of things as soon as possible. After all, there was a Devidramon loose in the park.  
  
Kailee sighed. She glanced at Xander, who just shrugged. He wasn't really serious about these kinds of things and liked to handle things with a light hand.  
  
"Well, it's a little hard to explain.. but I guess you deserve to hear the truth. I mean, I haven't been entirely fair to you since I came here. You definitely deserve better than that."  
  
Henry couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. He hadn't really expected for her to break down and tell him.  
  
"But I can't really afford to explain everything to you now," Kailee said hurriedly, "So gotta go, Henry!" She grabbed Xander's arm and sprinted him away.  
  
Henry sweat-dropped. He stood there for a second before realizing Kailee had done it again. "Arrrrghhhh!" he yelled and scared Terriermon, who was just about to jump down from his shoulders. Instead, he fell awkwardly onto the ground face down.  
  
***  
  
Hiwatori winced as he tried to move his injured arm. It was getting worse and worse by the minute. He glanced up and spotted Andi fighting Devidramon with Renamon. He had to get up and help- "AH!" It was no use. Whenever he tried to move he felt sharp pains all over his arm. He tried to get up once more and gave up.  
  
"I need you to go help Andi and Renamon," he said to the trees behind him.  
  
"I think you need my help more than them, Hiwatori," a low voice said.  
  
"Just go!" Hiwatori half-shouted. Without another response, a shadow flew out of the trees behind him and headed towards Renamon with incredible speed.  
  
***  
  
"Kailee, who was that?" Xander wheezed.  
  
"That's Henry. He's my cousin," Kailee panted back. Both were exhausted from running so fast, but they were almost there so they kept going.  
  
After a few seconds of running as fast as they could go, they heard a huge explosion over them and saw a huge chunk of a tall building fall towards them.  
  
"Watch out!" a small voice yelled. Something orange shot out of Xander's bag and flew towards the rocks. "BOOM BUBBLE!"  
  
Lopmon jumped up, "BLAZING ICE!" The rocks burst and fell down all around them.  
  
"Patamon!" Kailee grinned. Patamon flew down and settled on Xander's head.  
  
"Hi Kailee! Long time no talk," he said.  
  
Xander interrupted, "Hey, no time for small talk, look over there."  
  
Not a second after he had said that, a huge shadow soared above their heads.  
  
Kailee and Xander shielded their face as a huge gust surrounded them. Xander grabbed onto a tree branch as he felt his feet starting to sweep off the ground. "Xander!" Kailee shouted in the fierce wind as she was swept back off her feet. Xander quickly reached over and grabbed her hand.  
  
When the wind died down, Xander quickly reached for his gray digivice his shorts pocket. When he touched it, he felt a small shock stun his hand. "Ouch." He quickly pulled his hand back. He shook his shorts and his digivice fell out onto the ground. He kicked it slightly and saw a small electric shock shoot out from it. "This is just great!" he groaned.  
  
Kailee glanced at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think the water fried my d-power," he replied.  
  
Kailee rolled her eyes. "Well, that can't be helped right now, can it? We really have to get to Hiwatori, right now! Why are there so many distractions in the world?!"  
  
Xander coughed. "Excuse me, if you recall, you kicked me into the water so it's your fault."  
  
"Well, EXCUSE me, but if you hadn't pulled that stupid prank on me in the first place-" A loud scream filled the park.  
  
Xander and Kailee gasped. "Andi!" 


	15. Revenge Unforgotten

Part 15  
  
Revenge Unforgotten  
  
  
  
"Let go of me, you freak!" Andi yelled to the digimon that had appeared out of nowhere and seized her wrists.  
  
"I'll never forget what you did to me.." a voice said icily.  
  
Andi struggled, but his grip was too strong. "What are you talking about? I never even saw you before in my life!"  
  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" the digimon screamed. He pointed to Renamon, who was trying to get up from the ground a few feet away, hurt from Devidramon's last attack. "I came to seek a partner, you. And you destroyed me! You'll pay dearly."  
  
Andi's mind whirred. She never even fought with this digimon before, so what was he talking about?  
  
Suddenly, a shadow shot towards the digimon holding her prisoner. He chuckled and threw up his hand. An invisible shield of ice appeared in front of them, and the shadow crashed into it and bounced back.  
  
Andi gasped. "Aero V-Dramon!" It was Hiwatori's digimon.  
  
The digimon holding her laughed manically. "This time I won't let anyone find us, and that's a promise. He held out his hand out behind him, and a white mist formed, growing bigger and bigger.  
  
Andi tried to kick him, but it was no use. The digimon was too strong.  
  
"NO!" A voice yelled. Andi whirred around and saw Hiwatori standing there, clutching his injured shoulder. And behind him were Kailee and Xander.  
  
"Uhh!" Andi struggled to get free.  
  
The digimon laughed. "It's no use now.." He laughed again at the others. "You're too late!" he started to step into the mist.  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!" A large red fireball headed towards the digimon. Unfortunately, the invisible ice shield was still in place, and the attack just bounced back.  
  
"IceDevimon!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Andi squinted. She saw two kids standing to the opposite direction from Hiwatori and the others, one had a Terriermon on his shoulder and the other stood next to a Guilmon with a red digivice in his hands and a pair of goggles on his head.  
  
Andi felt confused. Where had they come from? And how did they know IceDevimon? Andi looked up and saw that the digimon wasn't too happy. "YOU!" he yelled at Guilmon. "It was you!"  
  
Guilmon growled. The kid with the goggles shouted, "Hey! What are you doing here! We destroyed you a long time ago!"  
  
IceDevimon sneered at them. "I'm here to collect what should have been mine! I'm here for the DigimonQueen!"  
  
The goggle boy and the other kid exchanged looks. Then, Kailee shouted, "I think you have the wrong person! That's not the DigimonQueen!"  
  
IceDevimon growled impatiently. "She has a Renamon and she looks like her! Do not try to deceive me!"  
  
The boy with the Terriermon started, "Wait-"  
  
IceDevimon screamed, "ENOUGH!" he looked down at Andi. "You mane a big mistake, little girl!" and with an evil laugh, he stepped into the white mist, pulling Andi in with him.  
  
"ANDI!! NO!!!" 


End file.
